


Thrill of the Chase

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Human, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: She skipped bail and he’s tasked to track her down. As a seasoned bounty hunter, it’s a fairly routine job on paper for Klaus Mikaelson but then he meets Caroline Forbes and has no idea what to do with her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 35





	1. Wanted (Dead or Alive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:
> 
> Wanted (Dead or Alive) - Bon Jovi  
> Lonely Boy - The Black Keys

“I’m a cowboy, on this steel horse I ride. I’m wanted, dead or alive,” she sang loudly. Those words not resonating with her until right now. Well, not the cowboy or horse part obviously.

The top was down on her black, comet convertible, the sun beating down while the wind whipped through her golden waves. Caroline figured vintage Bon Jovi was really the only soundtrack that suited her current predicament.

She never envisaged ending up here.

Really.

Yes. She might have committed a crime.

Yes. She might have skipped out on her bail hearing.

Yes. She might have left the state.

But there were plausible reasons for all those things, or at least that’s what she was telling herself as she passed the _Welcome to Tennessee_ sign.

Who was she kidding? Caroline Forbes was going to be on St Nick’s naughty list this year and probably into the foreseeable future. She figured the jolly guy had a grumpy side too given he was around demanding children all the time. And revisiting her exemplary record on the nice side of Santa’s list wasn’t enough to make her feel better either.

It was guilt. Plain and simple.

Something she wasn’t supposed to feel according to the therapist she’d had for the better part of six months.

Camille.

She seemed nice enough in that kind of bland and unobtrusive way at first. But then she saw this brief flicker of judgment in her eyes that Caroline could never unsee.

Caroline was fairly certain Camille wouldn’t understand if she tried to explain this recent turn of events. In fact, she could hear her contrived response now.

“If you’d stopped to think before you acted, Caroline, maybe things wouldn’t have spiralled out of control.” She could even see her wooden expression followed by a long pause and eye closing for dramatic effect before continuing. “Now, how about we try those breathing exercises again?”

Caroline was starting to realise therapy was overrated, so too the therapist in question, and most definitely not worth the exorbitant amount of money spent. She also really wished she’d told Camille where she could stick her breathing exercises when she had the opportunity.

She checked the rearview mirror again even though the road was practically empty. For some reason she felt like she was being followed. But Caroline knew that was just her guilty conscience messing with her.

Or was it?

_**One hour later...** _

The _Welcome to Tennessee_ sign flashed past his line of sight as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in time to Lonely Boy by the Black Keys.

Klaus Mikaelson loved driving his silver Lincoln on the open road. He considered it the perfect opportunity to let daily stresses dissipate while also allowing him clarity of thought.

His most pressing thought?

Why, even after all these years, he’d let his younger sister convince him to do something he didn’t want to do? Again.

Also, why he’d wasted a year with a woman who said she was more than fine with casual sex and no commitment until she decided the other day that’s exactly what she didn’t want. Then, proceeded to berate him for wasting months of her fertile baby-making opportunities.

Klaus couldn’t have been any clearer when he told Hayley Marshall, in no uncertain terms, that “his main aim in life wasn’t to be her boyfriend, it wasn’t to be her boyfriend. Period.”

Things had spiralled shortly after that confession.

As much as he wanted to despise his sister for summoning him, Klaus was also appreciative of the miles of wide-open space between him and his livid non-ex-girlfriend.

His cell rang, interrupting one of the best parts of the melody. Klaus consulted the screen knowing he should probably take it.

“Miss me already?” Klaus asked.

“Yeah, how could you tell, sweetheart?” He asked, followed by a barrage of kissing noises. His sarcastic response wasn’t anything new or unexpected.

Klaus had known Lucien Castle for the better part of five years given they did the same work and sometimes collaborated on mutually beneficial projects when it suited them.

“I’m not in the City,” he offered, knowing Lucien was going to ask a favour he had no intention of fulfilling.

“Kol told me,” he shot back. “I think it’s sweet you and your brothers drop everything for Rebekah.”

“You’ve met my sister,” he muttered. “It’s either do what she says or spend the rest of your life paying for it.”

“I’m assuming you’ll be passing through Tennessee then?” Given the sign he’d just passed, Klaus could swear Lucien was psychic or had a GPS tracking device on him which wasn’t out of the realms of possibility.

“Maybe,” he lied. “Just tell me what you need, Lucien.”

“I have a skip I need you to apprehend,” he explained, continuing before Klaus could interrupt with a definitive no. “And before you interrupt, it will be a walk in the park. In and out, no trouble whatsoever.”

Famous last words.


	2. Man Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: 
> 
> Man Down - Rihanna  
> Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon

_**Cumberland County, TN, (Interstate 40)** _

_**Caroline** _

Karma was a bitch, currently disguised as a blown-out tire.

Caroline kicked it a few times in frustration but then stopped realising her heels weren't fully equipped to soften the blow.

"Mother chucker," she hissed, rubbing her sore foot.

Caroline decided then and there she was woeful at this whole ‘on the run’ lifestyle. Not only with her poor choice of footwear but the fact she had no spare tire, and even if she did, no jack to change it.

Only she would decide to skip her bail hearing and not complete the requisite checks required on the vehicle aiding and abetting her getaway from New York City.

She could hear her idiot, car-obsessed ex-boyfriend berating her for not taking proper care of her convertible. Caroline figured she must have done it despite him. Unfortunately, her stubborn ability to hold a grudge had led her to this moment and he was clearly still tormenting her from afar. Ass.

It really wasn’t her day. Actually, who was she kidding? It wasn’t her year.

_**2.5 hours earlier** _

_“How’s my little fugitive?” She’d asked after the call connected, while Caroline was still singing along with Rhianna about shooting a man down in Central Station._

_“I’m fine,” she lied, turning down the music._

_“Liar,” she countered. “I heard Rhianna, things must be desperate.”_

_“I’m getting into character,” she offered._

_“This isn’t high school drama club, Care,” she sighed._

_“What ever happened to you being the bad influence?” She growled. Katherine Pierce had been well renowned at their prep school on the Upper East Side for her questionable reputation._ _“I recall having to cover for you more than a few times.”_

_“For smoking in the girls’ toilets.”_

_“And the rest. I also seem to recall other less PG things happening in that bathroom too, Kitty Kat,” she laughed, despite everything else._

_“Good times,” she chuckled. “So, where are you now?”_

_“Bristol.” For some reason, every time she crossed a state border, Caroline felt relieved. Like the more miles she put between herself and Manhattan the better._

_“Welcome to Tennessee,” she squealed excitedly. “You’ll be here in Nashville with me before you know it.”_

_“Thankfully,” she murmured, pleased to see a familiar face. “But I can’t stay too long.”_

_“I know,” she drawled. “You’re a woman on a mission.”_

_“I promised,” she insisted._

_“And, as your best friend, I know more about your ability to keep a promise than most. Please tell me we can get obscenely drunk before you go at least?”_

_“Are you kidding? We have so much time to make up for,” Caroline smiled. “And now that I’m a felon on the run who knows what I might do under the influence?” Katherine’s laughed intermingled with her own until she stopped suddenly and Caroline could already tell what she was going to say next._

_“Do you think maybe you should have stayed and…”_

_“You are really killing my fugitive vibe, Pierce,” she interrupted. “I couldn’t stay there, you know that. I needed to get away, it was stifling and had been for a while.”_

_“Your father certainly has that suffocation gift down.”_

_“Lucky me,” she muttered. Katherine was responding but she was breaking up and difficult to decipher. “Kat, I can’t understand you.” She could hear her voice cutting in and out until the line went dead._

_As stupid as it sounded, Caroline really didn’t want to talk about him so it was probably good timing the cell reception dropped out when it did._

Although interstate 40 was a busy route, Caroline hadn’t seen many cars that time of the day. She’d noticed mile marker 337 not long before her tire blew out, interrupting her fugitive themed playlist in the process.

Now, here she was stranded and trying to get someone to pull over. Easy, right?

Although, wasn’t that how people were kidnapped and killed? That’s what her parents had drummed into her since she was young and although she was supposed to be rebelling against society it still didn’t feel right or safe.

Caroline winced thinking about her parents again. She’d already ignored their steady stream of calls since leaving New York and was too afraid to listen to her voicemail. She was fairly certain if Liz and Bill were disappointed in her after committing her crime they were royally pissed about her running away.

So, the fact her cell reception was non-existent was timely because her parents’ calls weren’t getting through but it also meant no calling for help hence her current predicament.

She decided to push aside every sensible thought and think about what would Thelma and Louise do? Well, besides that driving into the Grand Canyon part.

Caroline was madly trying to remember if general hitchhiker etiquette was to hold out a thumb or not. Pity she was wearing jeans otherwise she might have flashed a little leg like she’d seen in movies.

While inwardly arguing with herself, Caroline heard a loud crunch synonymous with tires on gravel.

The silver Lincoln was impressive looking but what she couldn’t get past was the person behind the wheel. Even wearing aviators, she could make out an enticing pair of crimson lips curved into a curious smile and untamed, dark blonde hair that curled over his ears teasingly. His black henley was open at the top, a few necklaces peeking out that were just begging to be pulled upon.

Looks like her Brad Pitt had arrived just in time. Caroline just hoped he wasn’t going to ask too many questions.

_**Klaus** _

Usually, when Klaus had to apprehend a skip it took a lot more than two hours but yet here she was standing on the roadside.

He had to open and close his eyes a few times to check they weren’t playing tricks on him. But here she was basically standing there waiting to be caught. His intel from Lucien was supposedly a reliable destination in Nashville but it looks like he wouldn’t need that anymore.

Klaus recognised her straight away given the picture his friend had sent through had been running through his mind ever since. One thing was for sure that her photo, albeit flawless, still didn’t do her justice.

Those fitted, dark jeans were showcasing a lithe pair of legs, her red and white striped tee highlighting her creamy skin and those golden waves were fanned out perfectly over her shoulders. And that was before he’d even studied her face of expressive, blue eyes with some kissable, pink lips.

Given _Sex on Fire_ was blasting through his speakers, it seemed almost apt given the way his nether regions weren’t cooperating.

But Klaus was a professional and knew he had a job to do.

He still couldn’t believe he was doing this in the first place but Lucien had begged and pleaded. Lucien never did that. Ever.

_**2.5 hours earlier** _

_“Even if I could help, you know Rebekah would murder me if I don’t...”_

_“Kol tells me the family reunion is in a week, you’ve got the time, mate.” Klaus balled up his fists remembering to kill his brother when he saw him._

_"Who is it?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“This walk in the park? In and out, no trouble? Last time I checked that’s a little beneath my skill set, Castle.”_

_“Agreed but this case is special. I, uh, sort of know her father.” Klaus nearly swerved off the road given how unexpected that confession was._

_“I’m hanging up now.”_

_“Klaus, please?” He pleaded._ _“Let’s just say he’s well-known in the city not to mention extremely powerful and can’t risk this getting out publicly.”_

_“So, let me get this straight,” he growled, his frustration growing. “You want me to chase down some rich, daddy’s little girl who decided to ruffle his feathers by getting arrested?”_

_“Well…”_

_“Wow,” he groaned. “Rebekah’s demand is suddenly not so bad.”_

_“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, Klaus,” he insisted. “And if you do this I’ll be in your debt. Any skip you want I'll get.” Klaus had to admit it was an enticing offer, especially given all of the revenge he could exact._

_“Keep talking.”_

_“So, you’ll do it?”_

_“I want to know everything first,” he replied gruffly. “Who her father is and what the hell she did.”_

When Lucien told her what Caroline Forbes had done he was surprised but another part of him was intrigued. Seeing her picture had done nothing to dampen his curiosity either.

Her father was a whole other story and Klaus was beginning to realise that she wasn’t just any other skip. She was a liability, an expose waiting to happen. No wonder he was hoping to keep it under wraps as long as possible.

Now, peering at her through his windshield, Klaus had to decide how he was going to handle this. Handle her.

Should he use the handcuffs or not? Should he identify himself from the outset or not? Was she a flight risk and more savvy than expected? Or was she just crying out for attention from daddy and would be compliant and come easily?

Klaus never had to question himself. He always worked on pure instinct and it had served him well in the past. Let's hope it did this time. 

As he opened the car door and eased himself out from behind the wheel, Klaus knew was this certainly wasn’t going to be dull.


	3. I Shot the Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - 
> 
> I Shot the Sheriff by Bob Marley and the Wailers  
> F**k tha Police by N.W.A.

_**Cumberland County, TN (Interstate 40)** _

_**Caroline** _

“Interesting song choice,” Caroline offered, unable to help herself as the scenery rushed past her window. She decided to blame it on her friend called guilt that decided to rear its ugly head at the worst possible time.

“Why? You don’t like Bob Marley?”

“Who doesn’t like Bob Marley?” She countered, trying to ignore just how good he smelled from this close proximity. A mixture of soap, mint and something else enticing she couldn’t quite identify.

She was actually a little thrown by the fact this very song was on her fugitive track list and the guy who picked her up on the side of the road just happened to be playing it.

Oh, and for the record, she didn’t get in his car that easily, it took at least nine minutes. Even if every fibre of her being was ready to hop into his passenger seat as soon as he strolled over in all his blonde curls and black henley goodness. Caroline decided to blame it on distraction, pure and simple.

She’d managed to fumble through what she thought was fairly standard small talk followed by outlining her current dilemma. Given he had neither a spare tire or cell service, Caroline either had to trust him to call for help after leaving her by the road still stranded or go with him to the nearest town.

She figured the second option, albeit one her parents wouldn’t endorse, was more expedient. She had places to be after all.

Yes, he could have been a serial killer, but she certainly wasn’t squeaky clean herself. Plus, she was starving and had run out of snacks and really needed to use the restroom. She wasn’t the pee in the bushes type of girl so Caroline had no other choice. Well, that’s what she kept telling herself.

“So, do you think he did it?” She asked, probably against her best judgment.

“Did what?”

“Commit the crime. It’s one thing to shoot the sheriff, because you know maybe he deserved it, but to be blamed for the deputy too? That’s rough.”

What he did next, she wasn’t expecting. He let out a rich and throaty chuckle and Caroline didn’t think it could sound any better than that sexy, English accent. But it did. It was so mesmerising that Caroline found herself laughing along.

“So, you’re ready to throw the book at the poor guy?”

“No, I was just amused by your analogy. Here I thought the song was about corruption and injustice in general but you seem to take it almost personally.” She cursed inwardly thinking that playing it cool was not her best trait.

Who was she kidding? She was woeful. Mainly because Caroline was a nosey person by nature but by posing questions she was just asking for them to be returned. She also didn’t think they’d be analysing lyrics about committing crimes. Caroline might as well have stamped guilty all over her forehead.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for the underdog.”

“Nothing wrong with that, love.”

“I have a name you realise?”

“Yes, but you didn’t feel the need to share it when we first met even if I told you mine,” he offered, his eyes not leaving the road. Even housed under those aviators, she didn’t need to see them to know they were rolling.

“You could be a serial killer for all I know, Klaus,” she said, emphasising his name. It was unexpected for sure but the more they talked, Caroline started to think it suited him. “Not that, you know, I’m, uh, giving you ideas or anything,” she rambled, unable to stop the words tumbling from her mouth.

First, she was talking about shooting law enforcement and now mass murder. Yeah, Caroline was dealing just fine with her current situation.

“Thanks,” he shot back. “You know, for not giving me any ideas. If I hadn’t met you god knows how many people I could have killed today at least.”

“You’re hilarious,” she drawled. “So, why did you stop? By the road I mean, not your killing spree.”

“My conscience,” he began. “It has this annoying way of niggling at me until I do the right thing. Plus, maybe if I do something good the universe will return the favour.”

“I’m convinced that’s an urban legend.”

“Oh, like the killer in the backseat?” Caroline couldn’t help herself and turned around to inspect it. “Gotcha.”

Maybe the universe was more in tune than she first thought given it was playing tricks on her and not the good kind. Caroline had a mind to right all of her wrongs then and there but knew that would take a lot more energy and will than she currently possessed. She’d said as much to her friend Bonnie and that was only a couple of hours into her road trip.

_“Your dad sent his favourite henchman to my apartment,” she joked through the phone. “He could have at least sent one of the cute ones.”_

_“I’m sorry, I’ll be sure to tell him to send Tyler or Jesse next time,” she drawled. “How is the lovely Alaric?”_

_“Urgh,” she groaned. “I had to take a shower afterwards, he’s that creepy.”_

_“I’m sorry to put you in this position, Bon,” she apologised. “When I made the decision to run I guess I didn’t think about the ramifications. I should have realised that my parents know no bounds when it comes to harassing people, my friends included.”_

_“Stop right there, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes,” she chided. “I mean sure you didn’t tell me you were actually going to run away in the first place but given the circumstances I can hardly blame you.” Caroline winced knowing that it didn’t sit well with one of her best friends._

_“I didn’t tell you because the less you knew the better,” she reasoned, knowing she had good intentions at least. “I was always going to get in touch, I just needed to put some space between me and the city first.”_

_“Well, now that he’s gone can you please tell me why you’ve decided to go all Harrison Ford on me?”_

_“Clearly someone’s been watching too many movies.”_

_“And clearly someone is living one.”_

_“I didn’t kill my wife,” she argued. “Not that Harrison Ford killed his wife either but you know what I mean.”_

_“Please just tell me you have a plan and blasting NWA’s choice thoughts about the police in your car doesn’t count.” Caroline muted her latest fugitive track, not realising just how loud it was playing._

_“What makes you think I don’t have a plan, Bonnie,” she scoffed, feeling a little offended, even if she knew her friend was right. “I brought snacks and everything.”_

_“Because that’s the most important thing,” she groaned._ _“I know things are strained with your parents and…”_

_“Don’t say his name,” she interrupted. “He, who shall not be named, doesn’t deserve it.”_

_“He called me.”_

_“He what?” She squeaked, almost driving off the interstate as she said it. “I thought you would have had him blocked months ago.”_

_“I kept his number so I knew if the idiot had the audacity to call, turns out he did,” she explained. Caroline couldn’t really argue given she’d done the same thing._

_“When did he call?” Caroline asked curiously._

_“About a half hour ago.”_

_“Does he know that I…”_

_“No, I don’t think so. I only answered to get him off your back and throw a few of those choice insults I’d stored up the past few months. But he said he’s been trying to call you for a few days now, somethi_ _ng you didn’t feel the need to share obviously.”_

_“Lucky me. Look, I didn’t want to make you any madder than necessary given that hot temper,” she continued before Bonnie could argue back. “I didn’t answer and have no intention of listening to the string of pathetic voicemails he left either. Those are right up there with my parent’s incessant pleas to get me to come home.”_

_“He said he wants to talk.”_

_“Well, too little too late,” she muttered, thinking that nothing could salvage what was irreparably broken between them. Now, he was just messing with her and she didn't want to play. "But idiot aside, just know there’s somewhere I need to be and I’ll reevaluate things after that, I mean what’s another week?”_

_Sure, she was living in a fantasy world but Caroline needed the time alone to put things into perspective. She figured her therapist Camille might even agree with that part._

_“So, where is Kat these days?”_

_“Wow, I really suck at this ‘on the run’ thing.”_

_“No, I just figured if anyone was going to play the Louise to your Thelma it would be her.”_

_“Hey, I could be Louise!”_

_“You and I both know that’s laughable,” she joked. “And remember Thelma did get to do the nasty with Brad Pitt.”_

_Instead of buoying her, the comment only made her feel pathetic that the last time she got laid was forever ago and the person was her poor excuse of an ex boyfriend._

_“Well, what would a fugitive road trip be without bedding a cute cowboy in some skeezy motel,” she quipped. There was only one guy she planned to see on this trip and things between them were purely platonic and uncomplicated._ _“Look, I should really get going, Bon, but I’ll call you soon, okay?”_

_“Be safe,” she murmured into the phone and Caroline felt like she was going to cry. It had only taken a few hours and she was already turning into a ball of emotional mush. Some hardened runaway she was._

“So, where are you going?” Caroline asked, determined to block out all other thoughts that might make her regret this little trip.

“Says the girl who won’t tell me her name,” he shot back, finally turning to face her, albeit briefly. Caroline shivered involuntarily, it seemed so much easier to converse when he wasn’t looking straight at her, even in sunglasses. “Why? Where are you going?”

“Oh you know, here and there to visit some friends.”

“How extremely specific,” he joked. “I’ve been here and there and I have to say it’s not too bad for the most part. You must have been a geography major, right?”

“You enjoy teasing me.”

“What can I say? It’s been a long drive so far, it’s nice to have some company even if most of our conversation has centred around crime and punishment.” Caroline felt her face warm, hoping that the blush creeping up her neck wasn’t going to completely envelop her and give the game away.

She turned to look out her window, the scenery hadn’t changed all that much since she climbed into his car but then she noticed a green sign ahead.

_Welcome to Crab Orchard, Tennessee - Population 673_

Looks like they’d arrived, to what and who Caroline wasn’t quite sure.

_**Klaus** _

“Twizzler?” Klaus looked up distractedly to see his new, blonde friend waving a bunch of the red candy in his face.

“No, thanks,” he offered. “I try not to eat anything…” he trailed off, subconsciously stroking his abdomen.

“Fun?” She inserted the word in his sentence, but didn’t miss the way her eyes travelled to his abdomen and took in every stroke he made. Looks like Klaus wasn’t the only one slightly distracted.

“Let’s just say I practice this healthy regime and sugar is pretty much enemy number one.”

“Like I said, no fun,” she reiterated, her eyes finally meeting his and proceeding to bite onto one of the strands, her pink lips enclosing around it.

Klaus didn’t think he’d ever seen something supposedly so innocent look anything but that. He watched in interest, unable to look away if he tried. When she started to moan happily from the taste, Klaus had to look away while trying to contain the thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking in the first place.

She was a skip - his- after all. And apparently he was here to apprehend her, not entertain untoward thoughts. It seemed as if his professionalism had flown out the window the moment he clapped eyes on Caroline Forbes. He’d been inwardly arguing with himself for most of the drive. She was sitting in such close proximity to him completely unaware. The most unbelievable part? She was in his car without any need for coercion or handcuffs. Klaus couldn’t remember the last time one of his felons had been this easy to capture.

Klaus figured it had something to do with her innocence and seemingly trusting nature. Something which intrigued him from the outset. If she was his friend or girlfriend he’d be absolutely affronted by her willingness to jump into a stranger’s car but she wasn’t. Although, if Klaus was being honest, he wasn't unwholly upset she was by his side at that moment. 

At the same time, he couldn’t help but think how good she smelled, a mixture of vanilla and roses - post rainstorm. She also had this adorable habit of scrunching up her nose when she spoke, a nose with a slight dusting of freckles he couldn’t and didn’t want to ignore.

Klaus shook his head, trying to concentrate. He really needed to apprehend her and he needed to do it now.

They were waiting for the mechanic in the sleepy, little town of Crab Orchard to tow her car back to the gas station and replace her busted tire. Klaus had offered just to purchase it and go back himself but the guy, who seemed way past retirement age, had insisted and refused to relinquish the tire otherwise. Klaus knew it was all a money making exercise but didn’t argue. Given the size of the town they probably didn’t get much business as it was.

So, here they were. Caroline moaning over twizzlers and him trying to ignore just how much it was affecting his resolve.

Crab Orchard was only a couple hours out of Nashville and it would have been so easy to keep driving and deliver her directly to Lucien’s agent at the airport who would personally escort her back to New York. But something stopped him.

Yes, she was beautiful. He thought so when he saw her picture and then when he pulled up alongside her on the road but after talking to her, Klaus was incredibly intrigued. And he wanted to know everything about her.

He knew he had places to be, his siblings hadn’t stopped reminding him as evidenced by numerous texts and his recent call while she was using the bathroom and buying a year’s worth of snacks inside the tiny gas station.

 _“So,_ w _hat do you think the Wicked Witch of the West wants?”_

_“Hello to you too, Kol.”_

_“Don’t tell me you’re buying into Rebekah’s drivel about the urgent need for this family reunion and down south of all places?”_

_“Of course, not,” he shot back, thinking this was no doubt one of Rebekah’s usual attempts to make herself the centre of the universe, not that she had to try all that hard. “You know I like to keep my family time to an absolute minimum.”_

_“I’ll pretend we’re still talking about sister dear,” he drawled sarcastically. “I don’t know why I had to leave Chicago in such a hurry, we can’t all have broomsticks to ferry us from place to place on a whim.” Klaus had to fight the urge to laugh. Kol, albeit the epitome of an annoying, younger sibling, always had that keen ability to hit the nail right on its head._

_“I suppose we’ll find out in just under a week,” he sighed, wondering how much longer Caroline would occupy his time before that. “Have you spoken to Elijah and Henrik?”_

_“You know how Elijah bores me, Niklaus,” he replied knowingly. “Henrik is on his way from Florida with a girlfriend, Lizzie someone.”_

_“Can’t say I’m surprised that he’s the only one with a girlfriend.” Klaus and Kol liked to joke that Elijah should have been in the priesthood; his love life was that stagnant._

_“And how about you?”_

_"How about me what?”_

_“How about your girlfriend, Hayley isn’t it?”_

_“She’s not my girlfriend, never was,” he growled, probably a little too fiercely given his brother’s response._

_“Wow, message received,” he laughed. “Although, does she know that? Because last time I visited she was being extremely girlfriend-like.”_

_“I never asked her to be,” he grumbled. “It was casual, nothing else, and for the record she knew that, well apparently.”_ _For some reason it was his bail skip that came to mind at that very moment and not his ex-girlfriend, or whatever she was. He didn’t want to analyse why either._

_“So, Lucien tells me he has you on assignment in Tennessee?” Klaus wanted to admonish his younger brother then and there for the job but for some reason he wasn’t altogether upset anymore since meeting Caroline._

_“Yeah, just have to apprehend this skip and send her back to the City,” he murmured, thinking that wasn’t what he wanted to do with her at all. “Piece of cake,” he lied._

_“Well, I’ll let you get back to your bounty hunting,” he teased. “Don’t be too hard on the poor girl, whoever she is.”_

_“I’ll try,” he muttered, disconnecting the call before she proceeded to tempt him with twizzlers._

“So, it looks like we don’t have the right tire for this particular, vintage model,” their great-grandfather of a mechanic explained.

“But, George, you said…”

“I said I’d look at it first before making any assessment,” the geriatric swindler not dissimilar to one of his distant relatives interrupted. “I can have something first thing tomorrow.”

Klaus stifled the urge to roll his eyes. It would be cheaper and much quicker for him to travel to Nashville and back with a new tire. But then Klaus realised that meant less time together and given he needed to gain her trust that wouldn’t work.

“And where would we stay?” Caroline asked, impatiently tapping her heel on the ground. Clearly this was messing with her plans and Klaus wasn’t altogether unhappy with the development, purely for bounty hunter purposes of course.

“My wife Eileen runs the cutest bed and breakfast just down the road, she’ll give you a good deal.” Given George’s price gouging tactics, Klaus highly doubted that. “And my brother Jack runs the local bar, best beer and steak in three counties.”

Of course he did but Klaus wasn’t going to complain. As they made their way towards his car, Caroline nudged him playfully.

"Bed and Breakfast? How utterly quaint and romantic, just don't get any ideas, mister."

"I can't help that we are responsible for propping up the economy of this town and all of George’s family.”

“Well, I suppose with great power comes great responsibility,” she joked. "And given we're stuck here, the name is Caroline." Even though he knew that from her file, Klaus had to admit her telling him felt nice. Klaus had no idea what she was doing to him but he wasn’t complaining. Besides, what harm would one extra night do?

Lots as Klaus was about to find out.


	4. Take the Money and Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:
> 
> Take the Money and Run - Steve Miller Band  
> She Thinks My Tractor is Sexy - Kenny Chesney

_**Crab Orchard, TN**_

_**Klaus** _

“I don’t understand how you can only have one room left,” Caroline insisted, gesturing to the book on the desk. “There’s nobody here.”

“We’re renovating the Batcave and the Death Star required some much-needed maintenance,” she replied nonchalantly. Klaus was just struggling to keep a straight face. Who knew George and his wife in small town Tennessee were sci-fi enthusiasts? “Which, by the way, is all my husband’s fault. All he does is tinker around with those cars while not bothering to lift a finger at the bed and breakfast.”

“That sounds perfect, Eileen,” Klaus quickly interrupted, assuming that once she started talking about George’s inadequacies she wouldn’t quit. Also, he knew just how inadequate George could be so didn’t need to relive the experience again.

“But there’s only one bathroom,” Caroline whined. Even if she did look cute mid pout, she really wasn’t very good at reading the room.

“You’ve never heard of sharing?” Eileen gave Caroline an unimpressed look.

“I just don’t much like boy germs, Eileen.”

“I do not have germs,” he muttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “It’s okay Eileen, she’s just annoyed that the Death Star isn’t available tonight. She’s always wanted us to role play as Darth Vader and Princess Leia.”

“I would if incest turned me on,” Caroline snorted, while Eileen stared at him mouth agape.

“Oh, I meant Luke.”

“This just keeps getting better,” Caroline rolled her eyes. “Eileen, it’s fine we’ll take the Nicholas Sparks Suite.”

Yes, apparently, they were romance novel enthusiasts as well.

“You do realise there’s only one bed in that suite, right? I figured that given your views on shared amenities I should flag it.”

“Well, do you really think Allie and Noah would have wanted two beds?” Klaus offered.

“I’m not even going to ask how and why you’ve seen the Notebook.” Caroline shot back.

“You like the Notebook?” Eileen asked, her eyelashes beginning to flutter. “I knew there was something I liked about you, young man, unlike my unromantic ass of a husband.”

“Hands off,” Caroline said. Klaus turned to look at her curiously.

He thought he’d felt a spark between them but clearly Caroline did too. Then he told himself again that she was his skip and any foreign feelings he may or may not feel didn’t factor into the equation. Before he could get too cocky, she continued.

“I meant hands off the bed, you can take the floor,” she muttered. Given the healthy shade of pink on those usually creamy cheeks, Klaus knew it was a lie. Some criminal she was. She wouldn’t even come close to passing a lie detector test if required.

“Don’t be like that, sweetheart,” Klaus intervened, putting his arm around her. “You know it’s not good for my back.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to share with you.”

“Trust me, honey, life doesn’t get much better from here on in,” Eileen offered, dangling the room key in front of her. Klaus took it quickly to avoid another rant about how bad her husband was.

“It looks like a flower threw up all over this room,” Caroline noted. It certainly was going for that southern romance theme to say the very least.

“I didn’t know you could find this many ruffled accessories,” Klaus said, looking around at the predominantly baby pink furnishings.

“Says the guy who’s apparently a fan of sickly-sweet, romance novels.”

“Says the Star Wars nerd.”

“I’m officially offended. Why exactly are you so happy to be rooming together anyway? You do realise that you’ve got no shot, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not going to sleep with you.”

“Wow, just put it out there,” he coughed, placing his bag on the nearby luggage rack. “Someone certainly has tickets on themselves. You know, the only reason I’m staying on at all is because it’s getting late and I’m tired and let’s not forget who saved you from a restless night sleeping in your car on the roadside.”

“Oh p-uh-lease,” she groaned, flopping onto the canopy bed and causing a dent in the floral, ruffled duvet. “I was perfectly fine.”

“Let’s see, you had a busted tire, no food or cell reception and let’s not forget your aversion to peeing in the bushes that you told me about on our way into town. What the hell were you going to do? Forage for some road kill if I hadn’t come along?”

Sure, it was a lie that he just happened to stop and lend a hand, but one he needed her to believe for now. Klaus still hadn’t worked out when he’d make his move but now didn’t seem right. Maybe after he’d tried one of those steaks George had raved about then he could consider his options on a full stomach.

What he couldn’t get past was how much she intrigued him. He thought she was a poor little rich girl getting her kicks by rebelling against daddy but after meeting her Caroline didn’t seem that predictable. There was something about her but he couldn’t put his finger on it yet. For some reason, Klaus decided he needed to find out what it was first and one extra night wasn’t going to change his end goal.

His cell rang, breaking the silence. Klaus looked over at the screen realising he wasn’t ready for that call, not even close.

“Who’s Rebekah?” Caroline asked, her eyes focusing where his had been only seconds earlier.

“Nosy, aren’t you, Caroline?”

“Is that your girlfriend? Are you ignoring her call, don’t tell me there’s trouble in paradise?”

“Why would you say that?”

“What? That you have a girlfriend or there’s trouble in paradise or both?”

“You are doing my head in, love,” he replied shaking his head. “But for the sake of some peace and quiet, no, I don’t have a girlfriend so there’s no trouble in paradise.”

“Oh, I get it,” she murmured, lying across the length of the bed like a cat and staring up at him curiously. Klaus was trying to ignore a much more x rated version that flashed through his mind. “You slept with her and she thinks it meant so much more and now won’t stop calling you?”

“No,” he reiterated, purposely looking away briefly to collect his thoughts. “Do you always ask this many questions?”

“Only when I’m stuck in the middle of nowhere with some guy who clearly has intimacy issues.”

“Says the girl who refuses to get intimate in the Nicholas Sparks suite?” He smirked, unable to help himself.

“I meant it more in an emotional way,” she clarified. “And watch where you’re flashing those dimples, Romeo.”

“Why, are they distracting you, love?”

“You wish,” she muttered. “So, tell me more about this Rebekah.”

“How about you shower and we go get some dinner instead?”

“Are you trying to tell me I smell or something?” She asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Fine. He shrugged his shoulders. “I was going to be a gentleman and offer you the first shower but seems it isn’t necessary.” He was in the bathroom before she could react, the door closed behind him.

“Hey, no fair!” She called out.

“You snooze, you lose, love,” he chuckled. “I’ll try to save you some hot water, but I can’t make any promises.”

His cell rang again. He didn’t need to consult the screen to know she wasn’t giving up anytime soon.

“Rebekah.”

“Wow, don't sound so excited to hear from me, Nik,” she drawled in response.

“Says the person who has demanded my presence in New Orleans in a few days.”

“It’s Mardi Gras this weekend, Niklaus,” she offered. “I thought you’d be excited to be visiting the epicentre of fun and debauchery.”

“And why exactly would you think that?”

“I hear your girlfriend dumped you and thought you might like some cheering up,” she noted. Klaus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He was going to kill Kol for spreading lies. “So, I figured it was the least I could do to assist your ailing excuse of a love life.”

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell everyone that Hayley was never my girlfriend, even if she thought so. You know I don’t do complications or general affection.”

“Are you going to keep talking to your girlfriend or get in the shower already?”

Caroline clearly liked to eavesdrop as well as pry in his personal life. He reached into the shower stall and turned on the faucet. Klaus figured if he could drown out his voice and pretend he was in the shower it would be a win-win.

“Picked up a friend on the road, have we?” Klaus didn’t need to see Rebekah to know she was smirking into the phone.

“That is strictly business and, before you say it, none of yours,” he snapped, making sure to lower his voice further given Caroline seemed to have supersonic hearing. “How about instead of deflecting, you tell me why I’m meeting you in New Orleans of all places?”

“I told you, it’s a…”

“A surprise,” he finished. “Yeah, I got that. Although, I don’t much like surprises, little sister and you know that.”

“We barely see each other as it is,” she muttered. “Is it so difficult to just do this one, small thing?” Klaus knew Rebekah demanded a lot more of her siblings than this “one, small thing” but didn’t want to go into it, especially with Caroline on the other side of the door.

“No, of course not,” he replied. “I’m on my way, just need to offload something first.”

Even just saying it like that made him wince, did Klaus Mikaelson suddenly have a conscience and feel bad? In all of his years as a bounty hunter, Klaus had never second guessed his decisions.

“Well, if it’s the business you’re talking about then why not bring her along? The more the merrier.”

Was she attempting to be nice? Klaus had no idea what had come over his sister and was afraid to ask. Maybe finally being with her people - the witches - in New Orleans was agreeing with his sister.

“I have to get going,” he answered, not bothering to address her invite. Klaus needed to send Caroline Forbes packing back to New York as soon as possible and he knew it.

“Oh, for the love of God,” Caroline groaned. “I could have had ten showers by now.”

“You could offer to share, maybe conserve some water?” Rebekah laughed just as Klaus cut off the call. The last thing he needed was his siblings gossiping about his current predicament.

_**Caroline** _

“So, this was you plan all along?” He asked, leaning lazily against his pool cue and staring at her from the other side of the billiard table. If Caroline was checking him out, which she wasn’t, she’d say he looked kind of delicious right now.

Klaus made semi-wet curls, dark jeans, a fitted, Beatles t-shirt and enticing dimples look like an irresistible combination. She figured she wouldn’t be drooling if their living quarters weren’t so cramped and close for comfort. It was like the universe was trying to mess with her, yet again.

Caroline decided she needed to push that to the side if she was going to concentrate on her next move which was Nashville to see Kat. Strangely enough the incessant calls from her parents had stopped. Caroline knew them well enough to know it was odd. Surely they hadn’t given up on her just yet. Caroline had been ignoring them but it still hurt.

She could hear Camille telling her that approval-seeking was a psychological defense. Maybe that’s why she’d gone off the deep end and done the complete opposite? She checked off her invisible list of reasons to dislike Camille.

After booking into Eileen’s quirky bed and breakfast on main street they showered before going to brother-in-law Jack’s bar. Turned out not one but four nieces and nephews worked there too. Caroline was starting to think no one else but relatives of one family lived in Crab Orchard. Given how many she’d met already and the population of 673 she figured it was highly possible.

Getting back to her unexpected companion though. You know, if she was interested, which she wasn't. Who was she kidding? Caroline decided to blame it on all of that runaway adrenaline pumping through her body. How seasoned criminals did this, she had no idea.

“My plan?” Her ears pricked up. For some reason every little comment seemed to incite a defensive response, otherwise known as guilt.

“Sabotage your tire so I’d give you a lift to the nearest town and then swindle me like a pool shark while I'm distracted by country songs about tractors being sexy?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault if you and the song are so bad,” she quipped, eyeing her next target and using her cue to pot the number seven ball. “And as I recall, you suggested the bet.”

“Only because I’d won two straight games and didn’t know you were cheating,” he argued, taking his shot. “By any chance is this your day job?”

“What pool shark?” She scoffed. “Yeah my parents would love that all of the tuition they paid for at Harvard was wasted on that career path.”

“Ivy League,” he whistled. “Let me guess, law?” Caroline didn’t realise she’d been talking so much given it just came naturally to her. She figured it probably wouldn’t matter and if he thought she was a law student he probably wouldn’t suspect anything.

“In my family that’s the only option,” she muttered knowingly. “I don’t even want to be a lawyer although that doesn’t mean I have any idea about what I do want.”

“Well, looks like we’ve found an alternative career path for you,” he smiled. “I think parents don’t understand that by applying so much pressure it can have the opposite effect.”

“Sounds like you understand my pain,” she murmured. “What big career did you turn your back on to become a personal trainer?”

“Personal trainer?”

“I figured the boring eating was the giveaway,” she joked. “Although, your motivational skills leave a lot to be desired.”

“Is this how you treat all your saviours?”

“My saviour? Seriously? Again with this? You gave me a lift to the nearest town so I could get my busted tire fixed, let’s dial down the damsel-in-distress fetish,” she scoffed. “And, just for the record, I can take care of myself, I don’t need some guy, especially one who can’t play pool, telling me I need saving and what’s more...”

“Woah,” he interrupted, taking a long sip of his drink. “Slow down there, love. You’re making me dizzy in all those circles you’re running. For starters, if I was going to have a fetish it definitely wouldn’t be that and secondly it was a joke.”

“I get it, your male ego is bruised.”

“From what exactly?"

“Schooling you at billiards. You know if you’d like some tips I’d be more than happy to help you out.”

“The day I ask for your help is the day hell freezes over, sweetheart,” he growled. His cell rang out, something it had been doing a lot this afternoon.

“First Rebekah and now Hayley?” She asked, looking at the called ID while kinking her left eyebrow. “Someone needs to sort out their love life, you know just saying.”

“You have a lot of opinions, has anyone ever told you that?”

“Yes,” she replied, knowing that her father was a big fan of that theory. “Says the guy with a lot of girlfriends.”

If Caroline was being honest she was a little put out when this Rebekah girl called and now another girl was chasing him. Yes, she wasn’t blind. The guy was gorgeous and having a harem of girls wasn’t totally unexpected but Caroline was suddenly feeling like a fourth wheel to his cell phone.

The fact she might have spied some handcuffs in his luggage, by accident of course, had done nothing to quell her curiosity about his prowess and just what she wanted him to do with them and her. Wow, she really needed to get some.

After she’d done her mad dash from the law she’d get right onto that.

It didn’t help that her last rodeo had been her dreaded ex Stefan Salvatore. Caroline decided to blame him on an overdue, prolonged and undiagnosed sanity issue.

“Thinking about your ex?”

“Why would you say that?” She asked in disbelief. Was she that transparent?

“You curled your lip,” he offered, gesturing to her mouth. “That was your tell. I assume things didn’t end well there?”

“That is none of your business,” she retorted.

“Now you know how it feels,” he replied triumphantly.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Maybe but it doesn’t make it any less true. So, what did the idiot do? Not rescue you from a busted tire on the roadside?”

“Amongst other things,” she murmured, not wanting to go into further detail because that would lead to her revealing a hell of a lot more. “Fine, you win, I’ll stop asking about your harem.”

“Only so you don’t ask me again, remember back at the bed and breakfast when I mentioned Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia?”

“Sure I’ve taken a bit of interest in your love life but that doesn’t mean I want to revisit your freaky, sexual kinks.”

“No,” he growled, his patience clearly all but gone. “That was an innocent mistake, we can’t all be Star Wars fans. Rebekah is my little sister. So, would you please stop referring to her like that because it’s extremely unsettling,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Well, if she is your sister likes to call, a lot.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” he replied. “Now, if the interrogation is over, I need to visit the men’s room.”

Caroline leaned against her pool cue, trying not to watch the way his toned backside moved from side to side in those fitted jeans. She was broken from her trance by a beep, noting that he’d left his cell on the edge of the pool table.

If Caroline was nosy she’d look but she wasn’t. Right? Her urge to look far outweighed any privacy breach issues. Careful not to touch it, Caroline’s eyes fell on the text. It wasn’t a text, it was an essay.

Clearly Hayley was not a sibling but an extremely pissed off ex girlfriend. There were the usual choice insults and myriad of expressive emojis but it was what Caroline read next she couldn’t believe.

_While I’m here mourning the demise of our relationship, your brother tells me you’re chasing some hot bail skip cross country._

Hot bail skip? Caroline was floored (and not just by the hot part).

This guy clearly wasn’t a personal trainer, he was a bounty hunter and looks like he was chasing someone, possibly her. She felt sick. It all seemed too much of a coincidence given she’d skipped her bail hearing, but maybe it wasn’t?

Who was she kidding? Her father was extremely powerful and his influence far reaching. If he couldn’t get her to answer his calls, he could send someone after her. Is that why her parents’ calls had suddenly stopped? Had this guy already told them she was under his guard?

All of the questions racing through her head were making her dizzy. Clearly Klaus, or whatever his name was, was trying to gain her trust then planned to capture her and send her back to New York. Caroline really should have known given nobody was that helpful. She felt stupid for falling for his act.

If Caroline wasn’t so worried about her situation, she’d be disappointed that her increasingly likeable, road-trip partner had turned out to be a fraud. Why didn’t he just catch her by the side of the road? Nothing made sense but there wasn’t time for that. She needed to get out of there without raising suspicion.

Given all her things were in their shared room and her car was locked up at the gas station there weren’t many options available. All Caroline knew was that she needed to think smart.

Drinks.

That’s what she needed to do, get him a drink or ten. If he was drunk then she could sneak out. But was that going to be enough to overpower him and escape? He was a bounty hunter after all.

There was always that pair of handcuffs...


End file.
